


Checkmate: Adoration

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss keeps giving Blake expensive, showy gifts that make Blake uncomfortable.  Jaune talks to Weiss about this, and the advice works wonderfully.  Weiss then wants to thank Jaune, but it's difficult to buy for a man who has nothing but simultaneously wants nothing.  Sexy shenanigans ensue.CheckmatePre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 10





	Checkmate: Adoration

Weiss: *hands Blake a wrapped gift*

Blake: What's the occasion?

Weiss: *tries to think of something, but fails*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: The occasion is you.

Weiss (internally): Fantastically said.

Yang: *snickers*

Weiss: Open it.

Blake: *opens the gift*

Blake: Ninjas of Love?..

Weiss: First edition, signed by the author. It's the book you always read... when you think we...

Weiss: Oh, dear. I feel I might have misstepped.

Blake: *nervously looking around with a bright blush*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: *pulls Blake in for a passionate kiss*

Weiss: I love you.

* * *

Jaune: Can I talk to you for a minute?

Weiss: I suppose.

Jaune: You have to stop with the big, showy gifts.

Weiss: But how else am I supposed to spoil her?

Jaune: That... that would be... Alright, how about this? Does she love you, or your money?

Weiss: But how else am I expected to show her my love?

Jaune: I'm pretty sure she knows where you get your money from.

Weiss: *shocked*

Weiss: *gasps*

Weiss: I... suppose... buying her her own bookstore might be a bit... gaudy...

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: I do not suppose you would like to buy a bookstore?

Jaune: . . .

Weiss: I suppose not.

Jaune: You were definitely thinking of Blake...

Weiss: I was...

Jaune: Why don't you keep it? Don't elites like buying businesses?

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: Okay, I want to know what you did with Jaune? Who are you?

Jaune: . . .

Weiss: That was... actually... rather... clever...

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: *waves him forward*

Jaune: *leans forward*

Weiss: *kisses him on the cheek*

Weiss: I thank you for your advice. I shall significantly scale back the extravagence of my gifts for her.

* * *

Weiss: *hands Blake a gift*

Blake: *nervously opens it*

Gift: Two mugs, well made, each with one side black, and the other white, each opposite of each other.

Blake: *pulls Weiss into a powerful hug*

Blake: I love it.

Weiss (internally): Success!

Blake: *kisses Weiss*

* * *

Weiss: *hands Blake a bouquet of nightshades*

Blake: They're beautiful!

Blake: *kisses Weiss and pulls her in for a hug*

* * *

Weiss sits down with Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren.

Weiss: Jaune gave me some fantastic advice, and I would like to get him a gift as a thank you. Unfortunately, I will need to know exactly what, if anything, he likes.

Nora: Other than you...

Ren: *scowls at her*

Nora: I probably wasn't supposed to say that.

Ren: Pyrrha asked us the same thing, but unfortunately I will have to give the same reply. He doesn't seem to have any preferences.

Weiss: This is most vexing. He was most sweet to me, and I feel like I must return the favour.

Nora: Picture of yourself in sexy underwear.

Ren: That might discourage him from practicing restraint.

Weiss: What does that mean?

Ren: I feel it would not be our place.

Pyrrha: Just because he's not trying, does not mean he doesn't still have his eyes on you.

Weiss: *scoffs* But?..

Pyrrha: You're in a relationship, and he's respecting that.

Ren: Aiding.

Nora: You should just go for it, Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: I... love things the way they are...

Weiss: I have a most marvelous idea!

Nora: Sexy underwear?

Weiss: Unrelated to the current topic... yes... but... I thought of the perfect thing to give a loutish boor who could not tell the difference between Atlasian cognac and Vacuo moonshine... Pyrrha, if you could?

Pyrrha: I would love to.

* * *

Blake: Sooo?

Weiss: It's all perfectly reasonable.

Blake: We're taking pictures of Pyrrha... in her lingerie?..

Weiss: The only gift Jaune would likely enjoy more than others.

Blake: And this has absolutely nothing to do with you getting to take pictures of Pyrrha in her lingerie?

Weiss: *nervously looks about*

Pyrrha: I knew what I was getting into before I agreed to this.

Weiss: See, this is perfectly chaste?

Pyrrha: I wouldn't say that. Jaune has an obvious fondness for all of RWBY. The only thing he would enjoy more than this is getting to see your face blush as you take the pictures. Unless you wanted to join me?

Blake: Easy, Weiss...

Weiss (flustered): Easy...

Blake: Let's get this over with so I can take care of you properly. Who's going to take the picture.

Door: *knock*

Weiss: That will be her, now.

Blake: Who?

Weiss: Velvet. Who else in Beacon could do Pyrrha justice.

Weiss: *opens the door and let's her in before closing it again*

Weiss: Thank you again for coming on such short notice.

Velvet: Thank you for the wonderful retainer.

Blake: We're paying her?

Weiss: Artists deserve to be compensated appropriately.

Blake: So, you are thanking Jaune for the advice of avoiding showy, expensive gifts, by giving him a showy, expensive gift?

Weiss: The irony is not lost on me, but I doubt Jaune understands just how much artists can cost. The only thing he will have to do is pick his jaw up off the floor, and try not to drool as much.

Blake: Like you are doing right now.

Velvet: To be fair, I am giving you the friends and family discount. RWBY and JNPR have always been good to me.

Weiss: *huffs* I asked for no such things.

Velvet: Too bad, we're friends. You know what else friends get?

Weiss: *looks at her nervously*

Velvet: A sneak peek at my pictures... if you want...

Weiss: I would, yes...

Blake: Only if I get to be there with her. I don't want my Weiss to forget about me.

Weiss: I could hardly forget about my girlfriend... even, if perchance I end up drooling a bit.

Velvet: Then it's settled. Pyrrha, just remember who you are doing this for?

Weiss: I doubt she would forget.

Pyrrha: *smiles gets orders brighter and more sultry*

Blake: I think that was the point.

Velvet: A true artist has to capture the spirit of the subject, not just her form... her absolutely gorgeous form...

* * *

Velvet: *knocks on JNPR's door*

Jaune: Oh, hi Velvet. What can we do for you?

Velvet: *hands Jaune a package*

Velvet: A gift from Weiss Schnee. I recommend you wait until the door closes before opening it.

Velvet: *kisses Jaune on the cheek*

Velvet: Probably the best time I've had as a photographer.

Jaune: Huh? Uh, thank you.

Velvet: You are quite welcome.

* * *

Jaune: *opens the package on his bed*

Jaune: Oh, dear sweet good god.

Nora: Oh, what is it?

Jaune: *covers the package*

Jaune: I don't think I should show you.

Ren: Not that I especially want to get involved in this, other than to wish you good luck.

Ren: *shows Jaune his scroll*

Pyrrha (text): Tell Jaune it's okay if you and Nora see my pictures.

Jaune: Well... that... uh... settles that...

Jaune: *let's Nora and Ren see the pictures*

Nora: Spankin'. She finally made her move.

Jaune: *staring at the pictures of Pyrrha in her lingerie*

Jaune: What move?

Nora: Are you seriously... that... Oh, that's it, I am so texting Pyrrha right now.

* * *

Pyrrha (text): Did he enjoy them?

Nora (text): Barely moving. Kinda worried about Leader. MAKE YOUR MOVE!

Pyrrha: (text): I am overjoyed if he's enjoying them.

Nora (text): ...

Nora (text): Behind you either way.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189229193790/checkmate-adoration) Tumblog.


End file.
